


Blossoming Sands

by Mertiya



Series: Sands of Time [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: "Meetings", A wee bit of smut, Also Gvar is put upon, Awkwardness, Chance Meetings, Doomed Timelines, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Khans timeline, Mostly it's just light-hearted, That is a euphemism yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anafenza must meet with the newly-appointed khan of the Jeskai.  She is not eager to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming Sands

           Anafenza sighed as she let the tent flap fall shut behind her.  She was sore from the day’s ride, bruised from an unexpected encounter with Mardu raiders, and frustrated.  Frustrated both because she had a meeting with the new Jeskai khan and because the Mardu had made both her and the Jeskai late to the meeting, which Anafenza did not particularly desire to have in any case.

            She sighed and flung down first her bedroll and then herself. It wasn’t beyond the bounds of possibility that the Jeskai would find it impossible to make their way here, after all.  They weren’t necessarily such skilled warriors as herself and her band of guards.

            She heard a rustle at the back of the tent and sat up, but before she could turn around, a pair of hands dropped over her eyes and a familiar laugh sounded beside her ear.  “Got you,” Narset said cheerfully.

            “How did you even get in?” Anafenza asked helplessly, reaching up to catch her lover’s wrists.  The wave of rushing welcome that crashed through her almost made her fall backwards against the Jeskai monk.  “My guards—”

            “It wasn’t difficult,” Narset said cheerfully.  Her lips brushed across Anafenza’s jaw and down her throat, and the Abzan khan shivered and heard a soft moan well from her own mouth. She turned around and captured Narset’s mouth with her own, losing herself for a moment in the familiar taste and scent.

            Narset’s hands fell onto her shoulders and began to carefully remove the armor, tapping each scale with her fingers as she did so.

            “I promise nothing has changed,” Anafenza said with a grin.

            The Jeskai monk sat back on her heels and regarded her seriously, then traced a soft finger across her nose.  “Things always change,” she said.  “But you’re still you.”

            She leaned back in, and Anafenza’s eyes slipped down the loose robe she wore, followed by her hands, as she pushed it off the other woman’s shoulders and reached automatically for Narset’s breasts.  Her lover leaned back mischievously into an easy circle, then stuck her tongue out at Anafenza, who scowled at her.

            “All right, all right,” Narset laughed and leaned back forward rapidly enough that she pushed herself right into Anafenza’s hands.  Anafenza gasped along with her as she let herself fall backward beneath Narset’s weight, as Narset’s small hands began to strip her of her own shirt, along with her armor.

            Narset’s tongue was slipping slyly into her mouth and Narset’s hand was sliding down her thigh when Anafenza’s eyes shot open.  “Oh ancestors—I can’t.  I don’t have time.”

            Narset blinked at her.  “Why not?” she asked.

            Apparently, Narset had not journeyed here with the Jeskai contingent. Which wasn’t terribly surprising—she did seem to keep to herself.  Though her timing had been surprisingly—well, either fortuitous or the opposite, really.

            “I’m supposed to be meeting your khan,” Anafenza explained. “Did you know the Jeskai khan was here?”

            Narset stared, one eyebrow going up.  “Well, yes, I did know that,” she said, but she said nothing more, and Anafenza sighed and waited for her to catch on.

            When Narset continued to stare in what appeared to be incomprehension, Anafenza continued, “Don’t you think they’d disapprove if they walked in and we were—”  she moved her hands up and down.  “—like this?”

            The corner of Narset’s mouth was twitching.  “No,” she said finally.  “No, I don’t think they’d particularly disapprove.”

            Anafenza felt a wave of impatience wash through her.  “Narset,” she said.  “I know you don’t always pay attention to proprieties, and perhaps the Jeskai aren’t as strict about such things, but still.  I don’t know why the Jeskai khan is so late, but—” She paused.  Narset was definitely grinning now. “Oh,” said Anafenza.

            “I wasn’t _that_ late,” Narset said. “We had a little trouble avoiding the Mardu raiders, but I don’t believe it delayed us more than a quarter of an hour or so.”

            Anafenza opened and shut her mouth.  “You,” she said.  “Why didn’t you announce yourself?”

            Narset shrugged.  “Well, I told your guards I was the khan and they let me in,” she said.  “I didn’t come in the front of the tent because I wanted to surprise you.  I suppose they may have thought it odd, but they didn’t stop me.  Gvar knows me, after all.”

            Anafenza covered her face with her hands and then started laughing. “You know, we are intended to be having a serious meeting,” she pointed out.

            “I am being perfectly serious,” Narset said, leaning down and pressing her lips into the hollow of Anafenza’s jaw.  “It’s very important that the two khans understand one another, after all.”

            “Oh,” breathed Anafenza, as heat spiked in her stomach and she bucked against Narset.  “You may—you may have a point,” she managed, reaching up to run a hand through Narset’s long, silky hair.  “Ah—Narset—” she groaned as Narset’s hand continued its original journey down her thigh, the slim fingers sending jolts of ecstasy through Anafenza’s stomach, soft colors bursting in front of her eyes.

            She reached up and pulled the Jeskai khan down on top of her.

~

            Gvar Barzeel shuffled awkwardly in front of the tent.  A group of Jeskai monks was approaching, and he had the definite suspicion that they were Narset’s guards.  It would be just like the woman to give her own guards the slip.  At least she made Anafenza happy, Gvar thought grumpily, even if their trysts tended to give him stress headaches as he attempted to cover for them.  He wasn’t certain if their mutual ascension to khans would make his job easier or harder.

            There were three monks, two women and a man.  The man stepped forward.  “Has our khan arrived to meet with yours?” he demanded.

            Gvar nodded, trying to listen for any noises from the tent behind him. They were being uncharacteristically quiet, for which he was thankful.  “Yes, she arrived several minutes ago,” he said.

            “I told you she’d be fine,” said the woman on the right with a laugh.

            “She needs to stop doing this,” the man responded.  “Besides, how do we know they haven’t taken her captive?”

            “I assure you,” Gvar put in.  “Your khan is perfectly safe.  We would not wish to endanger relations with your people, and I think your friend is right that she can take care of herself.”

            The first monk frowned.  “We are her guards,” he said testily.  “I would appreciate it if you could fetch her.  To assuage our fears.”

            “Ah,” said Gvar.  It had not been long enough.  There was absolutely no way that Anafenza and Narset were—clothed.  Yet.  Or probably for the next hour, knowing them.

            “Is there a problem?” the Jeskai monk asked.

            “Well,” said Gvar.  He tried to think up a good excuse, and had just opened his mouth to say that they had asked not to be disturbed, when Narset’s voice sounded from inside the tent. Very loudly.  It wasn’t quite a scream, Gvar thought miserably, putting a hand to his suddenly aching forehead.

            The male guard reached for his weapon.  “I knew it!” he said.  “They’re torturing her!”

            Gvar reached for his own sword, wondering how he was going to prevent this from becoming a full-fledged diplomatic disaster, when the female monk on the left grabbed the man’s arm.  “Um,” she said.  “That’s, uh, that’s not _pain_ , Somchai.”

            “What?” demanded Somchai turning to her.  Gvar shut his eyes, as Narset cried out again, this time followed by Anafenza.  “What do you mean it’s not pain?”

            Both of the female monks were shaking their heads when Gvar opened his eyes again.  He could feel his face growing warm.  “Somchai,” said the other woman.  “I know you may find this difficult to understand, but when two people, um, like each other—”

            Gvar was slightly amused to watch the expression of dawning understanding on Somchai’s face.  “But—but—she’s our khan!” the Jeskai monk sputtered.  “And the Abzan khan!”

            “Glad to know you’ve been paying attention,” Gvar put in dryly. “I’m honored to witness the famed Jeskai wisdom.”

            “I thought I heard my guards.”  Narset slid out of the tent, her robes slightly askew.  “Worrying about me, Somchai?”

            Somchai opened and shut his mouth, then stared straight ahead. “Of course not, my khan.”

            Narset gave him a cheerful nod.  “Good, good.  The Abzan khan and I will be in conference for some time, so you may all want to wander about. Learn something.”

            “So we can become…enlightened, like you?” Somchai asked, a faint note of disapproval in his voice.

            Narset gave him a huge smile.  “There are many paths to enlightenment,” she said.  “Some of them are temporary.  But they are very enjoyable.”  She nodded to Gvar, and to the two female monks, one of whom was sighing, while the other continued to shake her head.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I left Anafenza at a rather inopportune moment.”  She ducked back into the tent.

            Gvar sighed and watched the two female Jeskai drag Somchai away. It was going to be a long day. Oh well.  At least Anafenza was getting a much-needed break. Awkward as it was, she certainly sounded happy.


End file.
